


Text Me?

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Jokes, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, This is awkward, chat fic elements, forgot to mention that lol, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Seungmin and Felix were roommates stuck attending college. When two other guys their age moves in across the hall, Seungmin is no longer able to think rationally. One of the two new neighbors is, unfortunately, very fucking handsome. He avoids the man in question for as long as humanly possible.Fate has other plans whenever he pours a cup of hot tea onto that same attractive man when they're switching places in an elevator.Now how is he supposed to face Jisung?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	Text Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for a fic fest so I could hide from all the responses I could get, but uh, here take it! it’s awkward but... idk how some of yall do it bc I've had this written for almost four months and am only just now posting it :'(
> 
> PS: you can enjoy this without any of the explicit content, just skip paragraphs between a series of equal marks (===)

Seungmin had been studying the entire morning. He's exhausted, cranky, and  _ hungry _ . He knew he should put all his materials away and continue studying tomorrow, but wants to get it over with instead. The quicker he can get this material into his brain, the faster he can stop worrying over it.

“Seungmin. Classes start next week.  _ Why  _ are you studying?” Felix wails as he sees the mass of books and papers on Seungmin’s desk. Felix wasn’t one to study. He was the type of learner that could talk about what they learned in class and then remembered it from there on out. Felix can’t take great notes, so he writes down vocabulary terms in class to seem like he’s paying attention. 

Seungmin is hugely jealous of that ability Felix has since he doesn’t have it at all.

The two started their junior year of undergrad in precisely one week. Seungmin felt pressured to begin learning the materials, so he was prepared. 

“I struggled with biology last semester, and now I’m dealing with microbiology. I’m worried I’ll fail.” Seungmin admits. He leaned back and watched as Felix closed his books for him, putting them away in a neat stack. 

“Min, relax. You’re such a good student, but this is too much stress on you. If the first few days of class don’t go well, drop the course. It’s not necessary.” Felix said. He hugged Seungmin’s back the best he could since the chair was in the way. Felix always felt the need to comfort his friends with physical affection. He’s not the best with words, and he’s glad Seungmin doesn’t mind him being touchy.

“What would I do without you?” Seungmin mumbled to himself. Felix had great patience when it came to dealing with Seungmin, so he always felt like he was able to talk to Felix.

“Come on; it’s only three in the afternoon. We can go get some snacks and watch a movie when we get back!” Felix said, obviously excited while shaking Seungmin’s shoulders. “We haven’t broken in the apartment yet!”

Seungmin and Felix had decided to branch out from the campus dorms and move into an apartment. Their life-long friendship had been tested over the first few months of living together. It didn't take long for a new normal to fall into place.

When they decided to move into an actual apartment, their parents were excited for them. They offered to help make ends meet for the first few payments. Until their kids figured out how to live entirely on their own, they weren't going to let them struggle. 

They’ve only been in the actual apartment for two weeks, but they haven’t made it theirs yet.

“Alright, let’s do it. I’ll get the keys.”

\- - -

"Why did you buy so many packs of Skittles?" Felix yelped after seeing the number of boxes Seungmin had in his hands. They finished getting their things at two separate times. So Felix decided to stand outside to get some fresh air. He went in knowing what he wanted, while Seungmin took his time debating instead. 

“Because I wanted them?”

The two walked back together in peaceful silence, enjoying the scenery that takes them back to their apartment. It was a warm day in August, but it wasn't sweltering. Now would be the perfect time to go swimming, but it would be at the risk of getting a sunburn. Seungmin knew he needed to get inside soon, or else he was going to be sweating buckets. 

The air conditioner was pleasant to walk into the lobby area of their building. It wasn’t too cold, so it wasn’t a shock to their body. Each building had a communal floor entrance. It was beneficial for everyone. No one had to be stuck outside in the rain as they were lugging up things like groceries. They had two elevators and two sets of staircases, one at each end of the building. The tenants used both well.

They had been heading towards the elevator when Felix stopped in his tracks. He slaps Seungmin's shoulder until he gets his attention. 

"Are they new?" He whispered, but he was still loud. Seungmin glanced over at the mix-matched duo standing at the front desk. 

The two seemed to be total opposites. 

The taller one had light blonde hair to their shoulders and was wearing a more soft style in neutral colors. Seungmin couldn’t tell if they were wearing any jewelry because of their hair, but he could appreciate simplicity.

The shorter was a stark difference. They had dark blue hair with a short undercut. It exposed enough of their neck that Seungmin could see there were tattoos beneath the shirt's neckline. Long, dangling earrings were a nice contrast to the overall fierce look.

Seungmin wasn't prepared to see just how attractive the two were when they turned around, especially the shorter one.

"Felix. I’ve seen Heaven." Seungmin said, sounding out of breath. 

"Min, I can tell. If they were looking directly at you, I think they would realize that you were about to bust a nut over them." Seungmin slapped the back of Felix's head, which was louder than he intended it to be. Because of that, it caught the duo's attention. 

The taller of the two had angular features on a serene and soft face, Seungmin thought the guy was gorgeous. 

However, Seungmin couldn't take his eyes off of the shorter one. He had round full cheeks that somehow matched well with his sharp jawline. It seemed he preferred the gym more than the other, as Seungmin could see more of the muscle definition he had. Seungmin was close to his breaking point.

He didn't know he had a type until the shorter one met all his standards without ever opening his mouth. 

"Let's go," Seungmin said before dragging Felix off by the shirt sleeve. He couldn't take being looked at anymore by them. Especially when Seungmin knows he looks like he hadn't slept in a week. 

They bolted up the stairs since the elevator was taking much longer than Seungmin would've liked it to. Once they were in the safety of their apartment, Felix dropped down to his knees and started cackling.

"You- How- I'm fucking dying, gimme a minute." Felix tried to look up at Seungmin but laughed when his eyes got to his face. He couldn't even get out a complete sentence yet because his laughter and tears hadn’t calmed down. 

"I'm sorry I found one hot, ok? I didn't know what to do!" Seungmin exclaimed, sliding down the door until he sat on the cold floor. He was a bit embarrassed having been caught staring, but he couldn’t help it.

"You legit looked ready to jump his  _ bones _ , bro. I've never seen you look like that, and I'm  _ crying _ ." Felix was finally starting to calm down. He decided to lay down on his back as he caught his breath. He wiped at his face to dry the tear tracks left on his cheeks. "You should've asked for their names, at least?" 

"Let's hope they're  _ not  _ our neighbors," Seungmin says with a hoarse voice. He's not sure he could handle being on the same floor as them, considering he couldn't form words around them. 

"Min, I'm sorry, but I would love it if they were our neighbors." Felix sat up, his hair wild and unruly. "I think they could be good company. If I see the tall one, I'll talk to them, but the short one? He's all yours." He ended with a wink. 

Seungmin threw his boxes of Skittles at Felix. He could not stand his  _ best friend  _ at this moment.

\- - - 

"Lix!" Seungmin yelled breathlessly upon entering the apartment. "How could you do this to me!" 

Felix came out of the bathroom with his eyebrows furrowed, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. His silence was enough to encourage Seungmin to keep talking.

"You didn't tell me that they were living in the apartment across from us? The tall one was glaring at his welcome mat, so I ran in here." Seungmin said. 

He had come back from the store because he needed more coffee for his small study session. When he made his way back, he could see the taller guy checking if the doormat matched the swatch in his hand. Seungmin didn't know if he was more concerned for himself or the doormat after he had decided it didn't match. 

"Oh, I didn't know. I haven't left since we got back yesterday, don’t plan on leaving here for a few more days either." Felix admitted through a mostly closed mouth; he was doing his best not to spill toothpaste on the floor. He knew Seungmin would make him clean it up immediately, and he was not feeling it. “Haven’t been feeling social, you know?”

"I get that. But- You haven't? I swore I heard you leave this morning?" Seungmin asked. "But wait, why are you brushing your teeth at 5 in the evening, you never do that. What the fuck did you eat?" 

"Min, I'm not too sure. I think we had some expired yogurt? It didn't agree with me, and now I'm brushing my teeth because ew." Felix said, disgusted with the memory. Seungmin couldn't argue with his logic there. If he had been sick, Seungmin would rather deal with him brushing his teeth than anything else.

"Let me finish brushing my teeth, and I'll see if the light pole is still out there.” Felix’s words were garbled, but he did his best. “I'll try to get his name. I don't want to keep mentally calling them light pole and marshmallow." 

"Why marshmallow?" Seungmin couldn't think of any correlation between the nickname and the shorter man. 

"Well, he's short and fluffy. Like he has squishy looking cheeks, therefore, a marshmallow." Felix didn't bother returning to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste, deeming the kitchen sink a great alternative. 

"You do you, Lix. I'm glad it was the tall one and not the short one. I might not have survived." Seungmin said, leaning against the refrigerator.

They both jumped from the sudden and frantic knocking on their door. It stopped as fast as it started, but it left them both in shock. 

"What the hell? We don't have  _ friends _ ?" Felix whispered, looking at the door with suspicion. 

"I'll get it, just lay your hair down. You look like you stuck a fork in an outlet." Seungmin pointed out, trying not to laugh at the pout forming on his face.

Seungmin opened the door, only thinking to look through the peep-hole a few seconds too late. 

"Hi! We just moved in yesterday. I noticed you coming into this apartment and thought you looked around our age. So we wanted to introduce ourselves." 

The two attractive men were now standing in Seungmin's doorway. His train of thought stuttered to a halt as he looked towards Felix. Words were not forming in his head while he was trying to keep his balance after his focus went a bit hazy. Damn his inability to keep himself composed around them.

"Hey! I'm Felix, and this is my best friend and roommate, Seungmin. We're both 22, by the way." Felix spoke for them. Seungmin was thankful for Felix’s charm, even if he wasn’t feeling up to talking. Felix came up behind him to sling an arm over his shoulder. It made Seungmin slouch down, but not enough to be uncomfortable yet.

"Wait, we are too!” The tall one exclaimed with a bright smile, small dimples forming on his cheeks. “I'm Hyunjin, and this is Jisung. We  _ honestly  _ haven't been friends that long, but we needed to get out of the college dorms."

"Really? We both moved out of the dorms recently too. Are you going to YellowWood?" YellowWood was the closest university to their apartments. Seungmin was curious if they would all be on the same campus. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened before turning into crescents due to his ever-growing smile. 

"Yeah! I couldn't take those tiny rooms anymore. At least this space is ours, for now, you know?" Hyunjin said. 

"We thought the same!" Felix chirped. He was smiling from ear to ear, loving the fact that they had neighbors their age. 

"Wait, since we're all the same age, when are your birthdays?" Seungmin asked. He had no idea who would be the older one out of them all. They exchange dates and three of them turn to stare at another.

"I guess I’m the old one here then." Hyunjin sighed, draping his arm across his face in a dramatic manner. 

"Only by a few months, but that means you're gonna get wrinkles faster than us." Jisung teased Hyunjin, pinching his cheeks with a mischievous look. 

"I can't believe I'm being insulted by you. We’re leaving." Hyunjin spun around but dragged Jisung with him. Before entering their respective apartments once more, they said their farewells. 

"Ok, so the light pole is Hyunjin, and the marshmallow is Jisung. Good to know." Felix noted aloud instead of mentally. "But hey! You didn't faint at the sight of Jisung." 

"That-” Seungmin pointed finger-guns at Felix as he turned around slowly. “-is because I did not look at him," He said, seeing no reason to hide the truth. He glanced at him when he first opened the door, but couldn't continue looking at Jisung after that. He would glance between Hyunjin and the space between the two. It was his best option for not embarrassing himself.

"You're lame. You know that, right?" Felix looked disappointed at Seungmin, but he couldn't blame him. He dragged Seungmin to sit on the couch next to him and leaned his head onto Seungmin’s shoulder.

"I can't help it. I've not dated anyone before, so I surely wouldn't know how to flirt with him." Seungmin pouted as he drew small circle patterns onto his jeans. Felix grabbed his hand and began to play with his fingers, trying to distract him a bit.

"You'll figure it out. You can't ignore Jisung forever, you know, especially since we're neighbors." 

Seungmin knew he was right, but let the conversation die there. He couldn't keep talking about it yet. 

\- - -

Seungmin was struggling. 

His classes were coming up in the next few days, and he was feeling  _ more  _ overwhelmed. He knew he had the option to drop the course if needed, but he didn't want to. The voice in the back of his head that sounded too much like Felix was doing it’s best to talk Seungmin out of the course.

He was in the lobby of his apartment building, needing some new scenery while he studied. Seungmin enjoyed sitting near the large floor-length windows. It was right in front of the pool area, and it was still open and busy during this time of year. The sun was bright, and there wasn’t the first cloud in sight. The kids’ outside were loving it, even if their parents were making them put on sunscreen every thirty minutes. It was refreshing to see when he needed a break from studying.

Seungmin was halfway through re-reading a chapter of his textbook when he saw a figure come into the building. He was already struggling to keep his attention on the materials at hand, but seeing him made it a lot harder to do.

The dark blue hair immediately set alarms off in Seungmin's head. He could not deal with talking to Jisung yet if he recognized him. Seungmin didn’t feel like he was the most identifiable, so maybe he could get away with just chilling out. But the odds weren’t too good. 

Instead, Seungmin opted to hide. He hastily grabbed his belongings and darted off towards the kids’ area. The large foam blocks scattered about the floor were a clear sign some kid had a temper-tantrum and had to leave. No one sat around here since the kids were loud, so he could spend some time lingering around until Jisung left. 

Seungmin knew they were attending the same college, so he runs the risk of crossing paths with Jisung. He hoped that they wouldn’t leave for class at the same time.

\- - -

However, Seungmin's luck had run out. 

When the first day of classes began, he was making his way out of the apartment. Seungmin had spent  _ far  _ too long making sure he had everything he needed for the day. He had to tell himself to leave it alone before he worried more. When Seungmin opened the front door, he saw Jisung and promptly shut it again; he remembered then how screwed he was.

He has to leave much earlier if he wants to avoid Jisung as much as possible. It's not like he's going to be late if he stays behind a bit either. He had walked his route a few times to make sure he knew about how long it would take him to get there and back. 

Seungmin figured he might have to deal with Jisung at this point. Felix was right. He couldn't ignore him forever. But Seungmin wasn't ready to deal with the embarrassment he will feel when he first talks to Jisung. Because he knows he will fuck up somehow.

He decides to leave his apartment when he feels Jisung is far enough out and makes his way to class. He was quite far behind Jisung, so he shouldn't get noticed; it's a win for Seungmin. 

Right at this moment, it hits Seungmin; he’s seen the back of Jisung's head more than he's seen his face. And he's still worked up over the thought of talking to him. It's not like he's never found people attractive. He thinks Hyunjin is gorgeous, and Felix is cute. 

There's just something about Jisung that is much more attractive to him than he would like to admit. 

What if it's the tan skin that glows in the sun? The tattoos that follow the well-defined muscles of his arms and shoulders? It could be the cute but intense face that Seungmin's seen so little, but he knew he was fucked either way. 

Seungmin made it to class and was able to get through the rest of his time on campus Jisung-free. It also seemed like he was able to get back home without running into him as well. 

He'll start to face Jisung at some point, but he doesn't feel like he needs to  _ yet _ . 

\- - -

"Why does Seungmin avoid me like the plague?" Jisung asked upon coming back to his apartment. He had seen Seungmin trailing behind him on the way to class, and was wondering why he didn’t choose to catch up with him. 

Jisung chucked his bag somewhere in the small hallway leading to his bedroom. He’ll put it away soon. All he wanted to do was to sit down on a comfortable couch and relax.

Hyunjin was stretched out on the couch while flipping through Netflix.

"Oh," Hyunjin said in surprise. "Felix mentioned something about Seungmin finding you really hot," he said without turning to look at him. Jisung laughed to himself before speaking again. 

"So, Seungmin is avoiding me because he thinks I’m hot? That's cute, what the fuck?" Jisung shoves Hyunjin's legs off the couch so he can sit down as well. 

"Maybe he's not found someone hot before, and he doesn't know how to approach you even in a friendly manner. It's not that far-fetched of an idea if you think about it." Hyunjin said, looking smug as he taps his temple with the remote. 

"Ok, but Felix ratting him out though is funny. Childhood best friend betrays you because you think someone's hot." 

“Felix could be doing him a favor?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow as he looks away from Jisung, putting his attention back on the screen. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jisung whined and started leaning all his weight against Hyunjin. 

No matter how much pouting Jisung did, Hyunjin found it more entertaining to keep his thoughts to himself.

Jisung and Hyunjin continue to talk for the rest of the evening. Neither made any effort to eat a proper dinner before making their way to bed for the evening.

Collapsing on a soft bed was what Jisung needed. Yet, it didn’t take long for him to start thinking about why Seugmin was avoiding him. 

When the opportunity arises, he might see how flustered he can get Seungmin.

\- - -

Days pass, and Seungmin still hasn't built up the courage to face Jisung. He decided it would be best to leave earlier than Jisung, but he winds up being the first in his classroom. It’s not that Seungmin didn’t like his teacher; he hated being the first one in class regardless.

Today, he was running  _ far  _ behind. 

He was so late that he missed his first class. 

"Felix, you are a godsend. I hope you ace that test tomorrow and pass that class with flying colors." Seungmin smacked a loud kiss on Felix's cheek as a thank you and bolted out of there. Felix crumpled in disgust but gave in to his smile in the end. Felix had afternoon classes, so when he saw that Seungmin was still asleep, he woke him up immediately.

He had made him some tea to take to class instead of stopping to get coffee. Seungmin blames his caffeine addiction for his inability to function as an average human without his morning cup of tea or coffee.

Running towards the elevator, he doesn't think to stop completely as the doors pull open. If anything, he starts moving faster, wanting to catch the damn thing while it was available. 

Well, he spills the tea onto the person who walked out a bit later than Seungmin anticipated. He figured it was empty after not seeing anyone come out at first. Who lingers in an elevator when the doors are open?

Jisung. 

Seungmin takes back every nice thing he said to Felix and is cursing him until the next century. 

"Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry. Wait- Come with me." Seungmin rambles, ignoring the fact Jisung had frozen in place from the collision. Seungmin grabs Jisung's wrist, bringing him to his apartment. At this moment, Seunmgin couldn’t care less that Jisung's apartment was right across from his. 

"It's alright, Seungmin. It happens. I guess it was better me than Mrs. Jenkins." Jisung tried to cheer up Seungmin, who was slumped over, trying to unlock his apartment door.

Mrs. Jenkins was an older lady that lived on their floor, along with her husband and her grandkids. She was the one who brought a plate of cookies as a welcoming gift for Hyunjin and Jisung. Now the two have felt the need to help her carry in groceries any time they see her with them. It's not like she has to know they've learned she goes shopping for food every Friday morning. 

"Yeah, you're right," Seungmin says, but doesn’t show any sign of letting Jisung go. 

Seungmin continues to drag Jisung into his room. The scene left a bewildered Felix, entirely in the dark, while he sat on the couch in confusion.

"I'm really sorry that tea is going to stain, so I'll deal with it. Just take something from my closet as an apology." Seungmin said, pointing to where his closet was. All his shirts were going to be very oversized on Jisung, but he felt terrible for ruining the only white shirt he's ever seen Jisung wear. 

He's seen him wear a few bright colors a few times now, but not white until today.

Jisung hesitated before making his way to Seungmin's closet to find something. He knew Seungmin wasn’t going to let him leave without a new shirt.

"Wow, you wear a lot of blue," Jisung said before peeking around the door to look at Seungmin, flicking his eyes across the other’s body. "I bet blue looks good on you." 

Seungmin felt his face warm up as Jisung continued to look for something. When he finally pulled out a shirt he liked, Seungmin was relieved. 

"If you want, the bath-" 

Seungmin snapped his mouth shut when Jisung tugged his shirt off right in front of him. 

Jisung wasn't clueless once Hyunjin had told him what Felix said. He saw this as an opportunity to get under Seungmin's skin and see what he would do. 

Seungmin wasn’t too good at hiding his expression. His eyes were locked onto Jisung’s chest, arms, and stomach. It was a bit of an ego boost, but Jisung tried to play it off.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asks, trying to sound naive. 

"Uh- Nothing. Yeah, just do what you need to. I'll be outside." Seungmin stands to leave, but Jisung flings his stained shirt over to him. Seungmin could smell faint traces of warm cologne beneath the scent of the tea.

"Am I making you uncomfortable or something?" Jisung once again tries to seem ignorant of the situation. 

"No!" Seungmin shouts, a bit faster than he wanted to. "I mean. I just don't want to make  _ you  _ uncomfortable by being here." 

"Well, I would've gone to the bathroom if that was going to be an issue." Jisung cocked an eyebrow at Seungmin, who began to avoid looking at Jisung. 

When it was evident Jisung wasn’t going to put the shirt on yet, Seungmin took the time to look at the tattoo Jisung has. 

For the most part, it was black and white, but with the occasional bit of color. It stretched over his shoulder blade and cut short right above his collarbone. The tattoo seems incomplete, looking at the space left on Jisung’s arm. 

"What's your tattoo of?" Seungmin asked after a few seconds of silent staring. Jisung eased over to sit next to Seungmin and turned his back towards him so he could see it. 

"It's a big piece with a lot of smaller things. I kind of add to it now and then when something important in my life happens." Jisung could feel Seungmin timidly running his fingers over the flowing lines on his shoulder. "Like when I knew for sure I was moving in this building, I got a butterfly added near the flowers I already had."

"Why a butterfly?" Seungmin asked, still tracing the tattoo with feather-light touches. The feeling was so light that it was almost tickling Jisung, but he wasn’t about to tell Seungmin to stop.

"A butterfly is usually seen as a new beginning. Moving out on my own, despite being with Hyunjin as well, was a big change. A good change, though." Jisung said. Seungmin stopped tracing the tattoo, but his fingers were still on his skin while drawing his own patterns. 

"You seem shy." Jisung finally points out, and Seungmin's fingers nearly leave his skin. "You can keep touching me. It’s not bothering me or anything." 

Seungmin remained quiet, unable to form a response to what Jisung was saying. He wasn’t sure he could have hidden his nervousness had Jisung been facing him.

"If anything, I'd be a bit disappointed that a cute guy wouldn't want to keep touching me at all," Jisung said boldly. Seungmin’s fingers completely froze for a few seconds.

"Cute?" Seungmin stuttered out seconds later. He wasn't expecting the compliment at all. Jisung turned to face Seungmin, who was a deep shade of red. He felt pleased with the reactions he was getting from Seungmin. 

He’s this shy just from compliments, Jisung couldn’t imagine how he’d react to anything more.

"Of course, why wouldn't I think you're cute?" Jisung said as he tugged on the shirt that Seungmin was lending him. Seungmin seemed to curl in on himself. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough to catch Jisung’s attention.

"I- I'm not sure? Isn't Felix cuter or something?" Seungmin glanced off to the side, not brave enough to keep eye contact with Jisung for long, especially when it felt like Jisung was looking right through him.

"Hm, he's cute. Just not my type." Jisung smirked when he saw Seungmin bite his bottom lip, ears darkening a bit more. "Thanks for letting me borrow a shirt, Seungmin. You might not be getting this one back, though." 

“That’s fine. You can keep it,” Seungmin whispered.

Jisung turned to Seungmin's desk and grabbed the stack of sticky notes that were on display. He scribbled down something before sticking it to the wall. 

"Text me sometime. I'd like to keep talking, but I've got another class to get to." Jisung said, patting Seungmin's shoulder before he left Seungmin's room. Seungmin could hear Jisung tell Felix goodbye before the front door closed. 

It took him a few seconds to recuperate enough to go out and talk to Felix. He was late enough to class that it would be pointless to show up, so he decided he could review the material on his own. 

"Lee Felix. Do not say one fucking word to me right now." Seungmin announces as he leaves his room, crashing onto the couch in a puddle of defeat. He put his head on Felix’s lap and covered his face, knowing he was still flushed.

"I'm not saying anything," Felix says. His voice couldn’t hide the smile Seungmin knew he had. 

"You heard it all, didn't you?" 

"Yup." Felix said, popping the 'p' before a brief moment of silence settled between the two. 

"I'm literally the worst at dealing with this. I almost  _ died _ , Felix." Seungmin rolled onto his side, pressing his face into Felix’s stomach. He started combing through Seungmin’s hair as a response.

"Stop being so dramatic. Although, why were you touching him? Like were you trying to get some or-" Seungmin slapped his thigh while Felix was chuckling at him.

"No! It was his tattoos!" Seungmin huffed, the warm feeling rising to his face yet again. 

"He left you his number, right? You should text him today or tomorrow. He gave it to you for a reason." Felix pointed out, his gaze not once leaving the television. 

"I can't even go to class. The tea you made me went to waste." Seungmin pouted. 

“Dear friend, it did not go to waste. It got you a hot guy's number, what more could I ask for?" Felix patted Seungmin's head, a silent cue to move, before standing up. 

"I don't know, maybe your friend’s sanity?" Seungmin shot back with no bite. A genuine smile formed when he saw Felix grabbing the things to make another batch of tea. 

"You aren't going to want to hear this." Felix started. "But, I don't think what you're feeling for this guy is going to go away unless you sleep with him." 

Seungmin choked on his saliva, trying to process what his friend was saying. 

"I don't need to do that. It'll go away or die down some." Seungmin explained. 

"Min, I'm not sure. You’ve never been this sexually attracted to someone. It's obvious, at least to me, because I am your best friend." Felix began to pour the tea into some cups, sweetening them to their taste. 

"I'm not getting what you mean here." 

"You said you found Hyunjin attractive, right?" Seungmin nodded. "Would you sleep with him?" 

"No!" Seungmin said quickly. 

"What about Jisung?" 

Seungmin wasn't as quick to answer, only earning a knowing look from Felix. 

"I don't know what to do, Lix." Seungmin sighs, he's not feeling confident about a situation he's never dealt with before. 

"If you didn't see the guy pretty much every day, it wouldn't be so bad. But, you see him all the time. Plus, he's the first guy you've been this interested in since you realized men existed." Felix pointed out.

Seungmin thought for a long time that he was completely straight. He never thought about the likelihood of being interested in men. When he found himself in a situation where he was stuck playing spin the bottle in his senior year of high school, Seungmin quite enjoyed the kisses he shared with the guys as well. 

When the night ended, it left Seungmin with some questions. He figured it wouldn't have been as enjoyable to kiss a guy. He was proven wrong when he enjoyed it a bit more than a kiss with a girl. It took him a bit to come to terms with the fact that he liked guys as well, but he wasn't sure to what degree. He thought it could be that he was just sexually attracted to guys. Later, when he had a random crush on a classmate for close to a year, he realized there were some romantic feelings as well. 

Felix was the first person Seungmin came out to, and he has yet to tell his parents. They've never said anything hateful about the community, but that’s because they’ve never even  _ spoken  _ about it. Seungmin wasn't sure how they would react. He decided to keep it to himself until it was necessary. 

"You're right, Lix. I'll be fine, though. I'll text him at some point." Seungmin promises. 

\- - -

It's been almost two weeks since Seungmin spilled the tea on Jisung. 

"Jinnie, did I like, scare him, or something?" Jisung asked from where he was sitting at the counter. They had some bar stools near the kitchen counters so they could have extra seats. They usually ate there, not bothering with getting a dining table yet. 

Hyunjin was staring into the abyss they call their refrigerator. They never seemed to have enough food on hand, no matter how much they bought. 

"I don't think so. Seungmin may just be working up the nerve to text you. You did say he looked like he was about to combust when you were with him." Hyunjin said into the void, hoping Jisung would hear him without having to turn around. He thought something new would appear that he hadn't seen if he kept looking. 

"Logically, I know that. I just really want to talk to him again. He's super cute, and he seems fun to hang around." Jisung sighed. He didn't want his forwardness to turn Seungmin away, but he felt like he would be oblivious to the smaller signs. 

"Maybe go knock on their door and chat him up?" Hyunjin offered up. He still refused to turn from the refrigerator. 

"What, and have to talk to Felix the whole time because Seungmin won't look at me if I'm looking at him?" Jisung pointed out. He could see Hyunjin’s shoulder shake in silent laughter.

"That sounds like a problem  _ you  _ have to deal with." 

"Nothing is coming up in the fucking refrigerator, Jin. Just close it. I'm cold over here." Jisung finally complained, pretending not to hear the huff from Hyunjin before it closed. 

"He should text soon, Sung. Don't worry too much."

- - -

Jisung was thankful that  _ ‘soon’ _ was the next week. 

It was around midnight, and Seungmin couldn't sleep after studying. He couldn't deal with any more info and was stressed beyond belief. 

He figured it was his delirious state that allowed him to text Jisung. 

_ SEUNGMIN [00:21]: hey, this is seungmin _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:21]: are you awake? _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:25]: wait i'm hoping i typed in the number right _

_ JISUNG [00:30]: yeah it's jisung _

_ JISUNG [00:30]: why are you up rn?????? _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:32]: studying _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:33]: but uh why are you up too is the question _

_ JISUNG [00:34]: idk i've just been staring at my ceiling wondering when you'll text me _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:35]: oh _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:37]: sorry i took so long _

_ JISUNG [00:38]: nah it's okay now that i've actually heard from you _

_ JISUNG [00:38]: i was worried i scared you off or something _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:39]: not at all! _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:39]: i'm just not used to _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:40]: people flirting with me???? i guess????? _

_ JISUNG [00:41]: really? _

_ JISUNG [00:41]: guess i get to tease you some more? _

_ JISUNG [00:43]:(please tell me if I make you uncomfortable) _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:43]: oh _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:43]: you're fine _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:46]: um _

_ JISUNG [00:47]: short of words? _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:48]: i never know what to say to a handsome guy ok _

_ JISUNG [00:50]: so you admit i'm handsome _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:51]: I thought it was kinda obvious but ok _

_ JISUNG [00:52]: hm, you're cute _

_ JISUNG [00:53]: i bet you're adorable when you're needy though- _

Seungmin needed a minute after that, but he can’t take too long to reply, or Jisung may worry he went too far. The meaning behind the text was enough to warm his face and send a jolt down his spine. He liked that Jisung was blunt with him. He couldn’t overthink the situation like this.

_ SEUNGMIN [00:55]: oh really? _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:55]: idk _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:55]: that sounds like something you'll have to decide for yourself _

He hoped that sounded fine; he knew Jisung would love to see that he was turning red. He wasn’t going to tell him that, though.

_ JISUNG [00:56]: let me take you on a date first _

_ JISUNG [00:56]: i’m classy ;) _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:58]: suuuuure _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:57]: works with me _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:57]: have a day in mind? _

_ JISUNG [00:59]: this saturday? it might just be something over here, and I can send jinnie over to your place with felix _

_ SEUNGMIN [00:59]: that works with me _

_ SEUNGMIN [01:01]: i've got nothing to do on saturday _

_ JISUNG [01:02]: see you then babe _

_ JISUNG [01:02]: now get some sleep _

_ SEUNGMIN [01:03]: alright alright i will _

_ SEUNGMIN [01:04]: you get some sleep too _

_ JISUNG [01:06]: goodnight <3 _

_ SEUNGMIN [01:08]: you’re cheesy _

_ SEUNGMIN [01:09]: but goodnight <3 _

Seungmin will think about what he texted out in the morning. He’s too exhausted to deal with it right now. He knows Felix is going to have the time of his life teasing him for this. 

\- - -

The next morning Seungmin is rudely awakened by Felix jumping onto his bed and wiggling around. Seungmin did his best to move him, but Felix continued to move around and plant sloppy kisses on Seungmin’s face.

“Lix! I’m awake!” Seungmin protested with a weak voice. He had been sleeping well but confused about why Felix was waking him up.

"Dude, I checked my emails and saw a lot of classes got canceled today. All of your morning classes today were on the list." Felix explained while he moved to sit on the end of Seungmin’s bed. 

"Ok, that's great and all, but why are you awake?" Seungmin grumbled before sitting up. He was doing his best to ignore the stiffness in his back. He must not have moved the entire night. 

"Your alarm woke me up. You left your phone in the kitchen." Felix handed out the almost dead device. "Also, you have a text from Jisung." Seungmin wanted to slap the smirk off Felix's face. 

Seungmin went to grab his phone, but Felix tugged it away. Seungmin sighed, giving in already.

"Ok, I texted him last night." Felix cheered. It gave Seungmin an immediate headache. He handed Seungmin his phone, and he immediately went to check the text from Jisung. 

_ JISUNG [06:58]: there’s an email from the campus saying lots of classes were canceled bc of maintenance. i wanted to tell you so you didn’t go to a class that wasn’t going to happen. i hope you have a good day :) _

Seungmin couldn’t fight the small smile forming on his face. He shot back a quick message to make sure Jisung knew he wasn’t ignoring him.

"Lemme see! Unless y’all were sending each other nudes, then ew  _ no _ ." Felix was at odds with himself before Seungmin assured him it didn't go there. 

“You think I would be sexting anyone?” Seungmin said, almost complemented by his friend’s faith in him.

“I’m just saying, Minnie. Now, I want to see!” 

He let Felix read over the messages and watched the shocked expression on his face grow. 

"You  _ actually  _ flirted back with him, what the fuck? Where did my shy little Seungminnie go?" Felix said before tackling Seungmin into a hug. The two fell back onto the bed while Felix was ruffling Seungmin’s hair. 

"That was sleep-deprived Seungmin, ok." He felt a little embarrassed about what he had said, but Jisung didn’t make it awkward. “Now move.” 

Felix laughed at Seungmin’s complaining but stood up anyway.

"Let's go cook some breakfast. I'm starving."

- - -

"Do I look ok? Smell ok? Am I ok?" Jisung rambled to Hyunjin, who looked at him with a blank stare. 

"Jisung, you look great, of course. Your ass in those jeans? Hell yes.” Hyunjin looked pleased after watching Jisung turn pink. He doesn’t successfully tease him often. “You used your good cologne, so you smell really fucking good. And I don't know, are you ok?" Hyunjin answered all in one go. 

"This is why I love you. Now go." Jisung said. He didn’t want to say he was rushing Hyunjin out, but he certainly wanted Seungmin to go ahead and come over.

"Kicking me out just like that. I've been replaced." Hyunjin wails with a new level of dramatic flair. He clings to Jisung with a bone-crushing hug. 

"Excuse me. I would like for this shirt not to be wrinkled." 

" _ Yet _ ," Hyunjin smirked, knowing that Jisung will get what he meant. 

"That is not the purpose of today," Jisung said, but Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows in response. 

"Whatever you say, my dude. I'll leave." Hyunjin said before strolling out the front door. 

Jisung had managed to get a lot of food and drinks  _ and  _ keep Hyunjin out of them. He figured they could watch some random shows so they could talk if they wanted to. The knock on the door brought him out of his head, and he crossed the apartment to open the door. 

Jisung  _ knew  _ Seungmin was cute, but he'd never seen him dress up. The times he has seen him, he would often be sporting a sweatshirt and a pair of pants that didn’t match at all. To be honest, it surprised Jisung that the man owned skinny jeans and a silk button-down shirt. 

In theory, Jisung knows he looks good as well, but seeing Seungmin check him out was flattering. 

"Hey! I figured we could watch some random shows? I've got a ton of food and drinks, though, so we should be good for a while." Jisung says, a bit disappointed by how far up he has to look. This was the first time they had stood close enough together that Jisung could tell how tall Seungmin was. Jisung regretted not wearing his shoes with a small platform. 

"That sounds great," Seungmin said in a quiet voice. He was worried his voice would crack and give away his nervousness. The two settle on the couch, but Seungmin is a bit farther away than Jisung would like him to be. 

"I'm not gonna bite, you know? I mean, unless you ask, but still." Jisung teases to lighten the mood a bit, so seeing Seungmin's bright smile warmed his heart. It also let him know that Seungmin was just uncertain of what to do, and not that he didn’t enjoy Jisung’s company.

"Fine, I'm trying not to be super awkward. But I wind up being that in quite possibly every situation I'm involved in." Seungmin pointed out as he moved closer to Jisung. He moved close enough so that their thighs pressed together, leaving no space between them at all.

Jisung's hand immediately found Seungmin's, and he intertwined their fingers. 

"It's ok to be awkward. Everyone is at some point." 

"Yeah, it's just-" Seungmin cuts himself off to think for a moment, "I haven't been on a date with a guy yet, so it's all-new for me. The one date I went on with a girl was-  _ not  _ it." 

Jisung couldn't help but smile at the light blush across Seungmin's cheeks. 

"I see. Just tell me if I do something you don't like, and don't be shy about what you want, either."

They settle down to watch a few episodes of some cooking competition, laughing at the judges’ snarky comments.

“No way he’s getting away with a steak that well done. Ramsay is going to eat that man alive.” Jisung said, watching the one guy do a cross-section of his over-cooked steak. It took too much effort to slice through and it looked like leather.

“Ok, but his mashed potatoes are barely thick enough to  _ call _ mashed potatoes. How the hell did he make it onto the show at all? Watery potatoes and tough steak is not the way to go. He is  _ out. _ ” Seungmin could not believe what he was seeing.

At some point, Jisung's hand had left Seungmin’s own and moved to his thigh. It wasn't high up, but the light touches were enough to get Seungmin antsy. He was expecting Jisung not to notice him squirming around now and then, but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"Am I bothering you?" Jisung turned to him, a brow raised. 

"No- Not really." Seungmin laughed a bit, trying to brush off his nerves. 

"Hm, it seems like you're moving around a lot." Jisung suddenly clamped his hand around Seungmin's thigh. he sucked in a quick breath, a bit thrown off by the sudden action and the heat that came with it. "So,  _ am I bothering you _ ?" 

"Jisung," Seungmin whined, the smirk on Jisung's face a bit too much for him. Seungmin’s voice was borderline a moan, and it was not good for Jisung’s rationality.

"Yes? That's my name, which sounds so good coming from you." 

"Oh, my-" Seungmin hides his face in his hands. Jisung giggles at him, rubbing his back as soft as he could. "I'm not used to this much attention."

"I can give you all the attention you want then," Jisung said as he dragged his hand down Seungmin's back. Seungmin felt Jisung lean in close, his breath hitting his ear. “And then the attention that I know you deserve.”

Seungmin felt a shudder run down his spine, he knew better than to look up at Jisung. He was trying to forget about what he said completely. His mind was foggy from the rush of arousal he was feeling, but he did his best to think it through.

"You're cute, Seungmin. I've said it many times now, but I mean it." Jisung tugs Seungmin's hands away from his face. "I'm normally not  _ this  _ forward, but I very much would like to kiss you right now if you’re comfortable with that." 

Seungmin's brain malfunctions, making him spit out- " _ Why _ ?" 

Jisung can't help the loud laugh he lets out. He can't think of a time he's ever heard someone ask that in response. 

"I mean.” Jisung was struggling to put his thoughts into words. “You're sweet, cute, funny, and I really enjoy the time we've managed to spend together. I would like to have a second date as well, but I also want to kiss you because of all those things." Jisung explains, figuring that Seungmin actually meant the question he asked. 

"Oh." Seungmin still can hardly come up with a single thought. "Makes sense." 

Jisung holds Seungmin's jaw between his fingers. He dragged his thumb over Seungmin's bottom lip before noticing Seungmin's fingers digging into his legs to keep himself grounded.

"Seungmin. I need an answer of some type?" Jisung tries to encourage an answer from the stunned younger. 

"I mean, yeah. Yeah, you can kiss me. Or- We can? I'm not sure what-" 

Jisung tugs Seungmin's face closer to him, kissing his lips softly. Seungmin grabs onto Jisung's arm as he returns the kiss with fervor. The two share a few harsh kisses, but it didn't go far. There was a silent agreement to keep it short and sweet. Both enjoyed how their lips fit together and the desire it stirred up in both of them.

"Your lips are soft," Seungmin mumbled into the kiss. Jisung couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"You taste a bit like coffee, so I'm not complaining," Jisung responded before pulling away from Seungmin. He almost cooed at how puffy Seungmin's lips already were, and they weren't even making out. Jisung’s imagination was running  _ wild _ . 

"I'd really like to have a second date. We can decide that later though?" Jisung asked, suddenly a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if Seungmin wanted to date or wanted to hookup. But he seemed to be too shy only to want sex. It gave Jisung a bit of hope. 

“Totally. We can plan that anytime." Seungmin murmured with a smile on his face.

- - -

Felix’s classes were over for the day, and he could not be any more grateful. One of his lectures felt neverending since his professor was sick, and they had the most monotone speaking teacher they could find to sub in. Felix was nearly sleeping with his eyes open. It didn’t help at all that he was struggling to keep his mind clear anyway.

However, he did not want to go back to his apartment so soon. It seemed like one of his neighbors felt the same. Hyunjin was sitting near a window in the lobby as he read a book. It wasn’t a textbook, but Felix wasn’t familiar with what the series is.

He approached the table Hyunjin was at. Hopefully, loud enough, he didn't startle him.

"Hyunjin. I'm going crazy." Felix huffed. He hopped into the empty chair across from Hyunjin and waited to see if he was going to respond.

"Same. I cannot deal with Jisung whining about another date much longer." Hyunjin said, placing a bookmark where he left off and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Is he waiting for Seungmin to ask or something?" 

Felix laughed, but he would be a hypocrite for laughing at the situation. He’s involved in this mess too.

"If he's waiting for Seungmin, he better start writing his will because Seungmin isn't going to do it." Felix saw Hyunjin physically deflate across from him. 

"What are we going to do?" 

\- - -

_ JISUNG [21:26]: heyyyyyyyy _

_ JISUNG [21:26]: wyd _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:32]: a lot of nothing _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:32]: got done with hw earlier so i've got nothing to do _

_ JISUNG [21:35]: hm that sucks _

_ JISUNG [21:35]: speaking of _

_ JISUNG [21:36]: we could always  _

_ JISUNG [21:36]: nevermind actually _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:37]: ???? _

_ JISUNG [21:45]: have you ever sexted with anyone? _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:47]: ... no _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:48]: but that shouldn't be surprising _

_ JISUNG [21:50]: i was going to say we could do that if you wanted  _

_ JISUNG [21:51]: but then i realized that we haven't actually... _

_ JISUNG [21:51]: done anything _

_ JISUNG [21:52]: so it'd probably be awkward _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:55]: makes sense _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:55] that can always happen later _

_ JISUNG [21:58]: i- _

_ JISUNG [21:58]: did you just imply what i think you did _

_ SEUNGMIN [21:59]: yes jisung i would like to eventually sleep with you ok _

_ JISUNG [22:00]: oh _

_ JISUNG [22:00]: ok _

_ JISUNG [22:00}: um _

_ JISUNG [22:01]: i was not expecting you to be so forward with that _

_ JISUNG [22:01]: omg _

_ SEUNGMIN [22:02]: u ok _

_ JISUNG [22:03]: no _

_ JISUNG [22:03]: i'm ascending _

_ JISUNG [22:04]: i will be available in 12 business days _

_ SEUNGMIN [22:05]: damn that's a long time  _

_ SEUNGMIN [22:06]: gonna make me wait that long for another date _

_ JISUNG [22:06]: dying rn _

_ JISUNG [22:07]: brb _

_ JISUNG [22:08]: gonna make sure jinnie knows i'm passing on bc of you _

_ SEUNGMIN [22:09]: you're not dying before we go on a second date at least _

_ JISUNG [22:10]: ...deal _

\- - -

Seungmin couldn't deal with the tension between them much longer. All the messages they exchange are getting more and more sexual. Ever since they breached that topic, it’s been getting more out of hand. They haven't even dared to call each other; it’s probably for the best anyway. Most of their conversations leave Seungmin worked up enough so that he has to get off. 

He hates to think about the number of times he's been in this exact situation. Where he's writhing from pleasure while thinking about Jisung ruining him after they talk, or even at random, and it’s beginning to grate on his nerves. 

And Felix's too. 

Seungmin had been close, so  _ fucking  _ close, to finishing himself off when Felix barged into his bedroom. He was utterly unphased at seeing Seungmin with his hand shoved down the front of his sweatpants. 

"Dude," Felix said, glaring at Seungmin. "You know you're loud, right."

"Wait-" Seungmin became even more embarrassed. Being heard might be worse than being caught, "I didn't think I was that loud."

"I've heard you moaning Jisung's name in various ways for the last ten minutes. So like hurry it up or be a bit quieter. I don't have noise-canceling headphones, so I heard you over the ASMR mukbang I was watching." Felix cringed. "It was like some liquidy dish, then I would hear you moaning, and it was just not a good mental image." 

"Ok, I can't blame you. Now can you leave already? I would like to finish what I started." Seungmin had his face hidden in the crook of his elbow, unable to look at Felix. 

When he heard the door shut, he did his best to get back to where he was. It didn't take long to get there with how worked up he had been. 

After being able to finish and take a shower, he felt a lot more human. Felix only clicked his tongue at him as he walked by to get something to drink, putting his attention right back to the video he was watching. 

Seungmin hoped he wasn't the only one struggling. 

\- - -

It was at this moment, Hyunjin began to regret moving in with Jisung. 

Hyunjin and Jisung had never been the quietest when getting off, and they both know that. They usually let the other have the dorm for a bit to do what they needed, so they wouldn't have to hear each other. 

But Jisung was  _ always  _ loud now. It felt like it was constant, but Hyunjin knows it wasn’t as often as his brain was making it out to be.

Hyunjin didn't know whether he should tell him to shut the fuck up or just buy some good headphones. 

_ HYUNJIN [14:22]: pls tell me you are dealing with this shit too _

_ FELIX [14:23]: ... _

_ FELIX [14:23]: is jisung horny all the fucking time too _

_ HYUNJIN [14:23]: YES _

_ HYUNJIN [14:24]: I’M SO TIRED OF HEARING IT _

_ HYUNJIN [14:24]: IT LASTS FOREVER AND I WANT TO C R Y  _

_ FELIX [14:25]: LSKGJSDFA _

_ FELIX [14:25]: SEUNGMIN TRIES TO BE QUICK _

_ FELIX [14:25]: BUT HE’S SO LOUUUUD _

_ FELIX [14:26]: AND HE USED TO NOT BE _

_ HYUNJIN [14:27]: god if they do finally get together there will be so many noise complaints _

_ FELIX [14:28]: oh no _

_ FELIX [14:29]: it'll only be worse _

_ HYUNJIN [14:29]: do we interfere yet or not _

_ FELIX [14:30]: i don't think it'll be much longer _

_ FELIX [14:31]: seungmin seems to be hitting a limit i didn't know he had _

_ HYUNJIN [14:32]: I’m just tired of hearing jisung _

_ HYUNJIN [14:33]: seungmin could gladly come to sit in here instead of me _

_ FELIX [14:33]: WAIT HES GOING AT IT RNAKJSBHGJFDS _

_ HYUNJIN [14:34]: YES THAT’S WHY I TEXTED I NEEDED A DISTRACTION _

_ FELIX [14:34]: I’M HOLLERING _

_ HYUNJIN [14:35]: I HATE YOU _

\- - -

"Alright. We need to have a chat." Hyunjin said once Jisung emerged from his room. He looked like he had been through hell and back, but in the most pleasurable way possible. It seemed like he didn’t even take a few minutes to collect himself. His hair was damp from sweat and stuck out in multiple directions. Hyunjin felt like he saw something he shouldn’t. "I can't hear that all the time."

"I’m sorry. I'll ask him on a second date soon. It's driving me crazy. I wanted to take things a bit slow, but I'm struggling with that." Jisung didn’t even make it to the couch. He just opted to lay on the floor near Hyunjin instead.

"You don't know this, so don’t say anything-” Hyunjin threatened, “-but Seungmin is too. Felix was complaining about it a few minutes ago." Jisung sat up while scratching the back of his neck, having the nerve to look embarrassed.

"Were you texting him while I was-" Jisung gestured crudely, but Hyunjin got the point. 

"Yes, I needed a distraction, ok. I don't want to hear that." Jisung laid back down with a sigh.

"I get it. I'll ask Seungmin on a date this weekend. Hopefully, things go well during that one."

"I fucking hope so. At this point, just fuck at least!" Hyunjin shouts. It startled Jisung upright yet again, holding a hand over his heart with an offended expression.

"I'm not  _ fucking  _ him yet!" Jisung emphasized. He looked earnest, which is not what Hyunjin wanted to see.

"Jisung." Hyunjin deadpanned. For a few seconds, Jisung could only stare at him. Hyunjin wasn’t sure he was even thinking.

"We can have sex without me actually fucking him.” Jisung clarified. Hyunjin squinted at him with suspicion, but let it go for now. His answer was good enough. 

"Good."

- - -

_ JISUNG [15:03]: min _

_ JISUNG [15:03]: second date: this sunday? _

_ SEUNGMIN [15:07]: sounds great _

_ SEUNGMIN [15:08]: we can have the date at my place? _

_ SEUNGMIN [15:08]: i'll send felix to yours _

_ JISUNG [15:09]: hyunjin will appreciate the company that's for sure _

_ JISUNG [15:09]: see you then ;) _

_ SEUNGMIN [15:10]: ^_^ _

\- - -

Seungmin was a bit nervous about this date. He figured something was going to happen. What? He has no clue. 

Good or bad, something is happening today. 

"Felix. What do I wear?" Seungmin complained as he stared into his closet. 

"Blue. I remember you saying Jisung thought blue would look good on you. Wear that blue satin thing and some white jeans. It'll look nice." Felix said without looking up from his phone. He had propped onto Seungmin's doorway to help him decide what he wanted to wear but was on his phone most of the time. It didn't bother Seungmin, though. If Seungmin really needed him, then Felix would pay close attention. 

"Ok, I got it. Now shoo, I need to get dressed." Seungmin said, pushing him out of the doorway before shutting it behind Felix.

Felix ventured back to the living room but could hear some voices outside the front door. After some debating, he decided to check out what was going on. Looking through the peep-hole showed that it was Hyunjin and Jisung. 

"'Sup? You're a bit early. It could be a nice surprise, though. he's getting dressed now." Felix explained. Jisung blanked for a minute before looking towards Hyunjin. 

"I've got Extreme Home Makeover queued up, and popcorn." Hyunjin dragged Felix with him to his apartment before he even answered. They left Jisung to enter Seungmin's place alone.

He made his way into the living area and noticed how they had it decorated in comparison to his own. Seungmin and Felix's decor taste didn't match well, but it worked somehow. The little he knew about Felix made him seem like a chaotic match for Seungmin, but Hyunjin was the same for him.

"Lix! This looks- You are not Felix." 

Jisung whipped around to face Seungmin and almost fainted right there. 

"I knew you'd look good in blue." Jisung couldn't help but smile at the surprised look that crossed his face. A light blush already creeping up Seungmin’s neck

"Yeah, yeah." Seungmin tried to brush off the compliment, “Come sit.” He pointed towards the couch as he grabbed the remote. This time he didn't sit away from Jisung at first, but he was practically in his lap. 

Jisung was a bit unsure what to do except wrap an arm around Seungmin's waist and bring him closer. Seungmin snuggled close to Jisung as he turned on some scripted reality show. 

They weren't able to pay attention to it. 

========

It didn't take long for Seungmin's hands to start wandering. One of his hands stroked Jisung's thigh, gripping tighter the higher up he went. It was making Jisung dizzy from the sudden forwardness. Jisung held Seungmin's hip in a bruising hold, mostly trying to ground himself. He wasn’t sure if Seungmin was wanting to start something, or was just teasing.

"Jisung," Seungmin whined in a strained voice. It sent fire straight to Jisung’s core, and he couldn't hold himself still. He was hoping he got the message right.

He hooked his hands under Seungmin's thighs and brought him into his lap. Seungmin's hands settled on his shoulders; knees pressed tight against Jisung’s hips. Jisung continued to run his hands across Seungmin’s torso. 

Jisung wasn’t sure what he ever did to be blessed with such an angel sitting in his lap. Even in the terrible, orange-tinted lighting, Seungmin was  _ gorgeous _ . It was beyond him knowing that Seungmin didn’t see himself how Jisung did.

"Kiss me," Seungmin asked sweetly, "Please?"

Jisung surged upward to connect their lips. Seungmin asked him right out, and he didn’t have it in him to deny himself any longer. Seungmin sighed deeply just from the contact and was struggling to keep himself upright. His chest was flush against Jisung’s.

Jisung wasted no time in running his tongue along the seam of Seungmin's lips. When Seungmin got the hint to open his mouth, Jisung thrived off of the moan that came from him. It was a messy kiss. Their teeth would clash, or they would miss each other’s lips, winding up kissing the other’s nose or chin. The pleasure they were gaining from it made up for the mild awkwardness.

Seungmin's hands were all over his chest. He would occasionally stop over Jisung's arms to give a quick squeeze. One hand made its way to Jisung’s hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp. Jisung groaned from the pain that soon became pleasant. Jisung ran his hands under Seungmin's shirt and found the shocked gasp from him adorable. 

"Your hands are freezing." Seungmin broke away to say. Jisung leaned up to trace kisses along Seungmin's jaw and neck. He tilted his head back to let Jisung continue leaving open-mouthed kisses down his throat until he reached Seungmin’s collar.

"Can I unbutton this?" Jisung asked.

Without an answer, Seungmin leaned back and removed the shirt entirely. 

"Fucking  _ hell _ , Seungmin. You’re gonna be the death of me." Jisung followed not too far behind, chucking his shirt in the same direction Seungmin did. Seungmin leaned in to get another kiss but whined when Jisung had other plans and pushed him back.

Jisung guided Seungmin off of his lap and onto his back. He leaned over Seungmin and slotted a leg between his thighs. Jisung finally reconnected their lips in a bruising kiss. 

The need was slowly building between them, with Jisung nibbling on Seungmin's lips or sucking on his tongue. He was enjoying the whines that came from him. 

Seungmin's hands found their way to Jisung's hair again. He loved tugging at the dark strands and hearing Jisung's deep groans. He could feel it from where their chests connected. Jisung slid a hand down Seungmin's side to stop at his waistband. 

"This ok? We don't have to do anything yet. We can keep doing what we’re doing." Jisung pulled back to stare down at Seungmin. 

God, he was wrecked. 

Seungmin's lips were swollen and bruising already. His glassy eyes and shining skin caused a new wave of arousal to stir in his stomach. Jisung knows he looked just as satisfied. 

"Just-" Seungmin glanced off for a second, "Nothing too much." 

Jisung chuckled before placing a quick peck on Seungmin's nose. When he thought Seungmin’s skin couldn’t flush any darker, he was proven wrong. The sweet act of reassurance soothed Seungmin.

"Perfect, but please make sure to tell me if something makes you uncomfortable," Jisung whispered. Seungmin was kicking his shoes off by the time Jisung had sat up. Seungmin pouted due to the distance between them. 

“Lift your hips for me, babe. These need to go. I don’t want to ruin them.” Jisung patted Seungmin’s thigh until he gave in. Seungmin was trying to avoid Jisung’s gaze. He wasn't sure he could handle being observed like this but so well. 

Jisung managed to get Seungmin’s jeans off after a brief struggle. 

“I am not about to be the only one that’s almost naked,” Seungmin turned his head before Jisung could kiss him again. “The faster you get out of those jeans, the faster I can keep kissing you. So  _ hurry up _ .” He whined.

Jisung’s heart swelled. He didn’t expect that to be as cute as it was. So he did what Seungmin asked. He didn’t have to struggle too much to get them off. 

Seungmin tugged Jisung back down once he was left in his boxers. It threw Jisung off balance a bit and caused their hips to brush together roughly. They both moaned at the sudden and unexpected friction, not watching their volume at all. Jisung dipped his head into the crook of Seungmin’s neck, placing small kisses there as he straightened out his thoughts.

“Can I touch you?” Jisung asked between the kisses he was lining Seungmin’s collar bone with. 

“Please,” Seungmin begged. “ _ Please _ , touch me already.”

“Hm, I don’t believe you want it enough,” Jisung whispered, dragging his fingers along the underside of the waistband as he watched Seungmin grow more frustrated. 

“ _ Jisung _ ,” Seungmin wailed, arching his back as he was trying to seek some type of relief. “If you don’t touch my dick already, I might  _ actually  _ cry.” 

Jisung snorted at the complaining, but Seungmin had made his point. Jisung wanted to watch Seungmin fall apart, but he would have to pick and choose when to look. Seungmin seemed to enjoy kissing Jisung the most so far. It was occupying the time he could be watching the younger, but he loved it too. 

He pulled away from Seungmin completely when he dragged his fingers along the slowly dampening material. Seungmin’s eyes squeezed shut while his hands were trying to grab something but wound up behind his head as he held onto the arm of the couch.

“Look at you, already needy. Cute.” Jisung mumbled, pressing a kiss to the middle of Seungmin’s chest. He dipped his hand inside of the fabric to properly grasp Seungmin. The younger hissed and bucked his hips, an immediate reaction.

Seungmin leaned up to kiss Jisung again, moaning into his mouth as Jisung was teasing his cock by grazing fingers across the length. He could feel Seungmin shuddering from the light touches.

“I hate you.” Seungmin whines. Jisung knows he wants more contact, but he’s taking his time. 

“See, you don’t, though. You’re still letting me touch your dick so-” Seungmin lightly slapped Jisung’s arm, both of them laughing. “Ok! Just relax, babe.” 

Jisung pushed Seungmin back down and kept a hand on his chest so he could bend down to peck Seungmin’s cheek. When he wrapped his hand around Seungmin’s length, he was able to see Seungmin’s eyes flutter closed and draw his lip between his teeth.

It was a beautiful sight. Seungmin’s hair was beginning to stick to his forehead from the sweat that made his skin shine. His chest was heaving to try and get enough oxygen, but he was whining too much for it to be effective. Jisung could continue to admire him for hours, but he knew Seungmin was getting more and more impatient.

He quit with the teasing. He was too worked up himself to let this go on but for so long. With every pump of Jisung’s hand, Seungmin’s whines seem to get higher and higher. It seemed like he was getting close, but Seungmin grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“Don’t wanna cum just yet.” Seungmin slurred, he could hardly focus on Jisung. 

The request gave Jisung a painful reminder that he hasn’t touched himself at all since they started. He knows it won’t take him long to finish, looking at Seungmin’s state was enough to drive him to the edge. 

“Ok, let’s do something a bit different then,” Jisung said, loving the blissfully confused look on Seungmin’s face. 

He tugged off his and Seungmin’s last article of clothing. Instead of sitting how they were before, Jisung opted to straddle Seungmin’s hips. They share kisses that could hardly count as an actual kiss. It was something more along the lines of just licking and nipping at each other’s lips between moans. Jisung took that time to stroke himself a bit closer to his high. 

“You can touch me, you know?” Jisung mentioned after seeing how unwaveringly Seungmin was staring at his dick. “We can get each other off like this.”

Seungmin sat up, holding Jisung on his lap. 

“Back was starting to hurt. This should still be fine, right?” Seungmin whispered. Jisung could hardly take his eyes off of Seungmin’s glossy lips, especially knowing he was the one to ruin them.

“This might be even better,” Jisung said, guiding Seungmin’s hand to himself. He was starting to get a bit impatient, but he figured it would be worth it in the end. 

Seungmin’s long and slender fingers felt heavenly on Jisung, but the moans falling from their lips were more than sinful. Seungmin was not one to suppress how he was feeling, and Jisung was grateful for it. He loved hearing the sweet noises that came from Seungmin.

Between the moans and the slick sounds coming from both of them, it didn’t take long for them to finish. Seungmin was first, but Jisung didn’t stop pumping Seungmin’s dick until he finished himself. Seungmin was squirming and dizzy from the overstimulation, yet he didn’t want to tell Jisung to stop. They rested their foreheads together as they came down from their high.

========

"Holy shit," Seungmin said after catching his breath for a moment. 

"Damn," Jisung laughed, "I hope I didn't push you too far or anything."

A sudden wave of insecurity rushed over Jisung. Although he’s had a few partners, he hasn't ever felt worried about if he pleased them. But when it came to Seungmin, he wanted to make sure everything they did together was enjoyable.

"No, it was great. I would've told you if it was too much. I trust you to stop if I mean it." Seungmin said. Jisung felt at ease, knowing he had that much trust in him. He soon enough made his way to Seungmin’s bathroom to get a damp washcloth. They needed to clean up before it was uncomfortable. Thankfully their apartments were arranged the same, just inverted. When he came back, Seungmin was trying to make sense of whose clothes belonged to who.

"Was I your first?" Jisung blurted out. He immediately wanted to vanish after asking that. It felt like it might’ve been too personal a question for right now. 

"Yeah, this was the most I've ever done with someone else." Seungmin had a shy smile on his face, but it quickly expanded. "But still, I enjoyed it." He threw Jisung’s pile of clothes in his direction.

"Is it too early to ask for a third date?" Jisung said, crossing over to stand close to Seungmin. He wiped off Seungmin’s stomach and then his own. Seungmin was no longer blushing as much as he was earlier, he seemed more at ease now. Jisung watched Seungmin press his lips together in thought. 

"Hm, only if we're exclusive,” Seungmin said, barely audible. “Like not boyfriends yet since it's still super early, but I'd feel a bit better knowing I was the only one you're doing anything with." Seungmin scratched the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Jisung.

Jisung was ecstatic on the inside, though. Seungmin had to be one of the most adorable people he had met, but he was still open and honest about what he wanted. 

"Now that is completely doable. Not-boyfriends-but-exclusive it is.” Jisung stretched upwards, pretending he didn’t have to stand on his tiptoes and planted a loud kiss on Seungmin’s cheek.

"You're so fucking cheesy."

"You know it."

- - -

"Lix, You look like you're gonna be sick," Seungmin wearily said after Felix returned to their apartment. His face was crinkling as he glanced around the room.

"Smells like-" 

"Alrighty, nope! Nevermind!" Seungmin flushed a bright red before clamping his hands over his ears. Felix gasped loudly enough that Seungmin could still hear it.

"So, you  _ did  _ fuck!" Felix pointed at him with wide eyes, almost in disbelief that his friend was in that situation.

" _ No _ ! We didn't exactly fuck!" 

Felix placed his keys on the kitchen counter and kicked his shoes off, making his way to Seungmin.

"No need to be so specific. But," Felix collapsed on the couch, far away from Seungmin. "Was it good?" 

" _ Felix _ !" Seungmin wished he could disappear from beneath his friend’s gaze. 

"I mean, you've been drooling over this guy for ages. Was it worth it?" Felix continued to tease. 

"Yes! Ok, it was nice. He was nice..." Seungmin trailed off, looking everywhere except Felix.

"Was it bad that he was nice? Or was he like,  _ too  _ nice?" Felix said. 

"I mean, it just felt more intimate than I thought it would." Seungmin wasn't sure how to phrase his thoughts. "Like, I like talking to him and spending time with him.  _ That  _ was enjoyable. But it feels weird." He sighed, wringing his hands together.

"Sounds like a crush to me."

"You are no help." Seungmin chucked a pillow at Felix, who ducked while laughing.

" _ Sure _ ," Felix rolled his eyes. "Let's see how long it lasts before you two are fucking around again."

- - -

One week. 

Hyunjin had seen too much. He didn’t particularly  _ want  _ to see Jisung with his hands somewhere beneath Seungmin’s waistband, and he wasn’t going to be seeing it much longer.

"At least make out in your bedroom and not on the goddamn couch," Hyunjin complained. Jisung pulled away from Seungmin, glancing at Hyunjin in frustration.

"I need to leave anyway," Seungmin said. He climbed off Jisung's lap after he pressed one more kiss to Jisung's lips. "Sorry, Hyunjin." He whispered as he darted around him to leave. 

"I didn't mean to make him leave?" Hyunjin said, a bit confused at what just happened.

"No, it's fine, Jin."

"It's  _ not _ . Did I sound too serious? I meant to just joke about it-"

"It seems like it's getting too intimate for him." Jisung murmured. He hoped Hyunjin heard him because he doesn't want to repeat it. Hyunjin moved a bit closer to Jisung, not sitting down just yet.

"You mean, he doesn't want to be  _ romantically  _ involved with you? Or something else?" 

"I don't know. That's the problem." Jisung huffed. "I can't tell what he's thinking. He doesn't want to talk about it either. He's been distant since our last date. He came here out of the blue after not responding to a few of my texts."

"Maybe it was just a lot he needed to process? Dealing with his feelings and whatnot." Hyunjin soothed. Jisung remained still, staring at the black television screen.

"I like him," Jisung said blankly, startling Hyunjin. Jisung doesn’t fall for people quickly from what he’s noticed. "I like him probably more than I should." 

"There's nothing bad with that!" Hyunjin sat next to Jisung, patting his head gently. "It's complicated right now. Don't stress too much. Have another date and go from there, you know?" 

Jisung leaned into Hyunjin, pulling him into a hug. He put up a small fight at first while complaining about Jisung being sweaty, but he gave in soon after.

"You're right." Jisung sighed. 

He  _ hoped  _ Hyunjin was right.

- - -

"Hyunjin!" Felix called out to the taller who was about to enter his apartment. His gaze flicked over to Felix before putting away his keys, leaning against the door frame. 

"What's up?" 

"Is Jisung going through a life crisis too, or is it just Seungmin?" Felix watched Hyunjin laugh, his eyes crinkling cutely. 

"Yeah. He's worried that feelings may be freaking Seungmin out."

"Damn, they need to figure it out."

"It's been three weeks since their last meet up in our apartment. I think I scared off Seungmin when I walked in. I really didn't mean it." Hyunjin pouted, still feeling guilty about what happened.

"Seungmin's been avoiding me. I think he's thinking about everything." Felix ran a hand through his hair, leaving it to fall however it chose.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Hyunjin asked, staring off into nothing. 

"I think they will. Seungmin and Jisung seem like a good match from what I can tell." 

"Yeah, let's see how things go for a while. I don't want to meddle in this now. If there weren’t potential romance here, then I would not be above shoving them in an apartment together and leaving them there." Hyunjin sighed. "But I don't want things to go badly."

"Same. I'll see how Seungmin's doing. I'll talk to you later, Jin." Felix said. He turned his back to open his apartment door, hearing Hyunjin do the same. 

Felix hates coming back to their quiet apartment. There was usually music playing or some random movie on the television just so there was some noise. Seungmin would often greet Felix from wherever he was at, either yelling from his room or surprising him from the kitchen. 

Felix wanted for Seungmin to figure himself out, but he couldn't rush it. 

He knocked on his friend's bedroom door and didn't receive an answer. He did the best he could to turn the knob as quietly as he could to peek inside his room. Seungmin was sprawled out on his bed, still wearing the clothes he went to his classes in, and sleeping. He didn't even get out of the jacket he had been wearing. Felix slipped into Seungmin’s room to talk to him.

Felix knew first hand how uncomfortable and exhausted Seungmin had to be if he was trying to sleep in day-to-day clothes. The amount of energy it takes to change clothes when you already have none makes something so simple, such a difficult task.

"Min. Get into some comfortable clothes," Felix said, shaking his shoulder with enough force to rouse him from his sleepy state. 

"Don't wanna. Lay with me instead." 

Felix couldn't resist. He threw his sweatshirt off to the side, smoothing down the shirt beneath it, and wasted no time in lying down next to Seungmin. He clung to his waist and threw a leg over the younger's, getting comfortable with ease. 

"You want to talk about anything?" Felix broached. He didn't know if Seungmin wanted to talk about it, or just wanted some physical comfort. 

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Like, was Jisung just a hookup? Is it ok for me to fall for him? Is that weird?" Seungmin rambled, playing with Felix's hair as a distraction. 

"It's not wrong at all. I don't think either of you intended for that to be just a hookup. You two seem to have a good relationship. I don't see the problem with wanting to pursue a romantic one." Felix said. 

"I don't want to weird him out or anything."

"You won't, Minnie. I think he likes you too." Felix admitted. If Hyunjin has been telling him the truth, then Jisung has feelings.

"Ok, I'll leave it alone for now. Let's just take a nap. I'm still exhausted." Seungmin said, dragging Felix even closer to cuddle with. 

Felix didn't mind the affection from his friend, but he feels like he's just filling in for an empty space.

- - -

_ SEUNGMIN [23:02]: so _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:02]: uh _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:03]: do you want to go on another date? _

_ JISUNG [23:08]: wait _

_ JISUNG [23:08]: legit _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:10]: yeah? _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:11]: why wouldn't I be??????? _

_ JISUNG [23:13]: I didn't know if you still wanted to be around or whatnot _

_ JISUNG [23:13]: i thought i made you uncomfortable _

_ SEUNMGIN [23:15]: omg no not at all _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:15]: I've just been trying to sort my thoughts out _

_ JISUNG [23:16]: ah _

_ JISUNG [23:16]: i get that  _

_ JISUNG [23:16]: I've been doing the same _

_ JISUNG [23:18]: anyway,,,, how about next Friday??? _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:19]: sounds great to me _

_ SEUNGMIN [23:19]: your apartment? _

_ JISUNG [23:20]: of course ;) _

Seungmin fell back onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He finds nonexistent patterns in the paint as he thinks about the situation.

He feels like he should go ahead and tell Jisung how he feels; that way, he can clear his conscience and maybe get a response. He isn't expecting one, but he'd prefer to tell him now and continue to worry about it until later.

- - -

"Min! Jisung's waiting for whenever you're ready." Hyunjin said, strolling into Seungmin and Felix's apartment. The four hardly announce themselves when visiting each other’s apartments. They’ve gotten used to the extra space they share.

"Ok, so you're just making yourself at home then?" Seungmin teased him as he finished smoothing out his shirt. "Lix should be out of the shower in a minute. He realized he hadn’t taken one in days." 

"How do you forget to shower?" Hyunjin said, visibly confused. 

"I mean, depression does fucked up things, and he tends to just exist for a few days until he feels more human. So showering isn't as big of a priority as breathing." Seungmin explained. He's been with Felix long enough to know what his signs are. It's easy to tell when his friend is buried in his mind, but he doesn't push it. He's thankful Felix opens up to him about it so he can be of comfort. 

"Ah, That makes sense," Hyunjin said as his brows scrunched in thought. "I would've never known." He says, much more quietly.

"Most people can hide it  _ way  _ better than you think," Seungmin said while patting Hyunjin's shoulders. "Don't think too hard about it. You're gonna get those wrinkles Jisung was talking about." 

"I can't stand you." Hyunjin scoffed as a smile grew on his face. "Anyway, go wow your guy. He'd appreciate it." He winked at Seungmin before taking up residence on his couch. 

" _ Alright _ , I'm going. Felix mentioned getting take-out for the two of you, so there are menus on the fridge." Seungmin called out before finally opening the door to leave. 

He's faced with Jisung's apartment, wondering what will come out of today. 

Will he leave heartbroken? In hope? Maybe with a boyfriend? 

It's the unknown that Seungmin fears, and there's nothing he can predict except that he will cherish the time he spends with Jisung. 

He knocks on the door with enough force for it to be heard, or at least he hopes. Seungmin was considering knocking again after a few moments, but Jisung hurriedly answered the door. 

His eyes were wide and worried before he beamed up at Seungmin. It seemed like he was wearing some makeup today? Seungmin didn't know Jisung dabbled in it, but the deep browns and blues with glitter around his eyes gave him an ethereal appearance. 

"Hi!" Jisung said, louder than he anticipated if his shock was aimed towards himself. His hair was tousled, possibly from running to answer the door.

"Hey," Seungmin hesitated. Would it be weird to compliment him? 

_ Fuck it.  _

"You look beautiful," Seungmin whispered. 

And damn was the reaction worth it. Jisung was nearly glowing with happiness when he realized what Seungmin said. He pulled the younger in for a quick hug before dragging him inside. 

"Thank you, but I was going to say the same to you. Your hair looks nice, this color." Jisung said, running his hands through Seungmin's freshly bleached hair. He didn't want to go blonde, but he was sick of brown. Now he's somewhere in between the two. "Come on, let's eat."

Jisung had made dinner if the various pans in the sink were anything to go by. 

"I'm not the best cook, but I wanted to make something. Maybe so we can talk instead of jumping into something more." Jisung rambled on, hardly enunciating his words, but Seungmin caught them anyway. 

"Talk?" 

"Well, yeah?" Jisung swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "If you don't want that, then that's fine."

"Wait, no, I love talking to you. I didn't know if you wanted to talk about anything serious or not." Seungmin rushed to reassure Jisung, who's eyes were shining much more than they should be. "I don't hang out with you just because it's fun to make out with you. I like your company." 

Jisung slumped in relief as he sat down, handing Seungmin a plate of food. Jisung and Hyunjin were still too uninterested in buying a table, so they were eating on the couch. Sure it wasn’t the most romantic, but it was the most authentic.

"Ok, that's great to hear," Jisung said.

The two ate for a bit in silence. The food Jisung made was excellent. Seungmin made sure to mention that several times. Eventually, when all the food was gone, they knew they had to do something. 

"But  _ can  _ we talk?" Jisung whispered. He worried the skin on his lip between his teeth while looking at the floor.

Today was the most vulnerable Seungmin had seen Jisung, and it's saying a lot. Seungmin knows Jisung wouldn't be this nervous if it weren’t something serious that needed to be discussed between them. 

"Yeah, I think we need to," Seungmin said. Jisung grabbed their empty plates to deposit in the sink. He came back with two drinks and sat down to face Seungmin. His feet were tucked beneath him while he chewed at his lip. 

"What exactly are we doing?" Jisung asked. His words were loud in the silence of the apartment. It was deafening in Seungmin's mind as well. 

"I'm not sure," Seungmin admitted. "What are we doing?"

"Are you just here for sex or what?" Jisung finally spits out. His eyes darted around the room before he continued, "If you are, I get that-"

"Jisung." Seungmin cut him off, his mouth drying suddenly. "I'm not around just for sex. Like I said earlier, I really like spending time with you."

"Ok, as a friend or as something more?" Jisung needed straight answers, or his mind would twist Seungmin's words into something negative. 

"I like you, Jisung." Seungmin breathed out. "A lot. I love it when we watch movies and yell at the stupid characters together. I love it when we send each other bad memes at two in the morning. I love being with you. I love kissing you. I want to keep doing those things, but only if you'll let me and if you won't use me." 

"Why would I  _ use  _ you? I would never." Jisung's eyes widened as he grabbed Seungmin's hands tightly. "I like you, too. I can't stop thinking about how stunning you are or how cute your laugh is. I like it whenever we can hang out because I remember every minute of it. I would never,  _ ever _ , use you, Seungmin. And if I've made you feel that way, then I'm so fucking sorry." Jisung's eyes were welling up with tears. Seungmin detached his hands from Jisung's to hold his face, brushing his cheeks with his thumbs gently. 

"You never made me feel that way. I just overthink." Seungmin smiled softly, admiring how beautiful Jisung is. "I think now's the time I ask if you want to be my boyfriend? Or is it still too early?" 

Jisung laughed breathily. 

"It's not too early, and yes. I would love to be your boyfriend. Now please kiss me." Jisung whined, tugging Seungmin closer. 

"And if I say no?" He teased while watching Jisung pout.

"Then I will cry right here on demand." Seungmin laughed when Jisung couldn't hold back his smile. 

"No need to do that." 

============

Seungmin glanced over Jisung's face one last time before bringing him closer for their lips to meet. The kiss was different this time. It burned in the best way possible. The desire and want between them started bubbling up faster than ever. Jisung was pliant under his hands, unusual but not unwelcome. He cupped Jisung's jaw before trailing wet kisses down his neck. Seungmin grew more confident hearing the deep groans Jisung would let slip from his lips when he would graze a sensitive patch of skin with his teeth. 

Jisung's fingers tangled up in his hair, tugging and pulling him closer all at the same time.

"Can we move to the bedroom?" Jisung asked, voice small but rough. Seungmin detached from his neck and saw the deep blush rising to his face. Jisung was  _ cute. _

"Of course," Seungmin said. He laughed to himself as he watched Jisung stand up clumsily, nearly toppling over in his excitement to move. Jisung grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his bedroom, not wanting to wait longer than he had too. 

The door had barely shut when Jisung shoved Seungmin against the door, pressing every inch of their bodies close together. Jisung kissed Seungmin once again, not wasting any time before encouraging Seungmin to open his mouth. When Jisung suddenly shoved his thigh between Seungmin’s, the younger pulled back from the kiss and couldn't stop the loud moan that ripped from his throat. Seungmin slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. 

"No, babe. Let me hear you. I  _ want  _ to hear you." Jisung said, placing small pecks all over his face and down his neck until Seungmin was giggling. Jisung seemed to always relax Seungmin if he ever became nervous or overwhelmed. Any awkwardness that could form tends to go away quickly with how openly they talk with each other.

"It's embarrassing," Seungmin admitted, mostly to himself. He could feel Jisung laughing from the breath that was hitting his shoulder. 

"It's not, Min. It lets me know you're enjoying it. I don't want to be wondering if you're feeling good or not." Jisung said, leaning back to look closely at Seungmin. He could see Seungmin averting his eyes away from him. 

"Then how come you don't get that loud?" Seungmin whined; he could still feel Jisung's thigh pressed firmly against him, and it was all he could do not to grind down. 

"Oh, trust me,  _ I do _ ." Jisung chuckled lowly, "I'm more focused on you right now, though."

Jisung stepped away from Seungmin, immediately missing the warmth from Seungmin. 

"What are you comfortable doing? I don't want to rush you into anything." Jisung said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Seungmin could see Jisung's tattoo become more visible with every button undone. His heart raced faster than ever, and he wasn’t  _ completely  _ oblivious to how he was affecting Jisung as well.

"Uh," Seungmin felt small under Jisung's heavy gaze, "I think I'm good with whatever you'd want to do." 

"Just let me know what you don't like. Tell me immediately if something hurts or doesn't feel right, ok?" Jisung finally shrugged off his shirt before stepping back to Seungmin, resting his fingers on the hem of his shirt. 

"Of course, Ji. I trust you." Seungmin said. He did not doubt that Jisung would listen to him. 

"Great." Jisung leaned up to brush their noses together softly, "Can I take this off?" He tugged at the shirt in question. With a quick nod from Seungmin, the shirt was pulled over his head with ease. 

They stood there, merely admiring each other for a moment. Jisung firmly brushed his hands up Seungmin's chest, hands settling at his shoulders. 

"Min," Seungmin's attention snapped back to Jisung, who was looking up at him with an expression Seungmin wasn’t familiar with, " _ Touch me _ ." 

A switch flipped when Seungmin realized he  _ hadn’t  _ been touching Jisung. He sought to fix that by tugging him over by the hips, pushing them to his own. It was relieving to know Jisung was just as aroused as he was. Something deep inside him worried that Jisung wasn't feeling as satiated by what they were doing. 

Jisung rolled his hips upward into Seungmin's, letting his head hang back as he moaned. Seungmin couldn't help but lean down and suck more marks into Jisung's neck. The bruises of various colors would be around for several days, a constant reminder for them both. He did his best to keep up with Jisung's motions but was overwhelmed with pleasure. He could feel his knees giving out quickly. 

"Bed." He grumbled into Jisung's skin. He couldn't help the startled sound he let out once Jisung dragged his legs up around his waist to pick him up. He carried him to the bed and put him down slowly. Seungmin knew Jisung was strong to an extent, but it started to give him  _ way  _ too many ideas.

"This still ok?" Jisung murmured while he was nipping at the flesh of Seungmin's ear. Jisung left no space between their bodies when he put him down.

"Yes,  _ fuck _ , yes. It's great." Seungmin was feeling euphoric already, and could hardly think. Jisung stopped working on his ear, leaning back to look at Seungmin. 

"You're gorgeous. So pretty." Jisung said, dipping back down to capture Seungmin's lips, "and  _ mine _ ." He grumbled into the kiss. 

Seungmin felt his heart rate pick up again.

"You can't say that and expect me  _ not  _ to cry when you know I’m dramatic," Seungmin admitted. Jisung giggled at what he said but pulled back to see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Baby, no, don't cry. I meant everything I've been saying." Jisung wipes away his tears, kissing both of his cheeks tenderly. "You are stunning in every way imaginable. I'm so happy I can call you mine and mean it." 

Seungmin had to hold himself back from actually crying. Jisung was sincere, and it was everything Seungmin could ever ask for. 

"God, I'm so whipped for you, what the fuck." Seungmin said, enjoying the beautiful and blindingly bright smile that Jisung was giving him.

Jisung kissed him, but it was the softest one they had shared yet. It was feathery presses with no rush. Even though they knew that it didn't take long for the need to grow in both of them, the light pecks were turning into bruising kisses that left their lips numb, but they couldn't get enough of each other’s taste. Seungmin couldn't hold still much longer, hooking his ankles together behind Jisung's back, and rolled his hips against Jisung's. 

Jisung's hands were planted at the sides of Seungmin's head, giving him enough leverage he needed to grind back down into Seungmin. They couldn't focus on kissing. Their foreheads pressed together, watching each other come apart from pleasure. 

" _ Please _ , Jisung," Seungmin whined, scratching Jisung's back with dull nails. Seungmin could feel the muscles in his back, rippling beneath his fingers as he pulled away.

"Please, what?" 

"Do I have to say it?" Seungmin could feel his shyness growing. 

"Of course," Jisung smirked down at Seungmin, refusing to move his hips until Seungmin told him what he wanted. 

"Fine. The pants have got to go," Seungmin said bluntly. Jisung failed to stifle a laugh, "My dick hurts, ok, don't laugh at me!" 

That  _ fucker. _

"You're not alone there, but it's still funny how blunt you are when we do this." Jisung moves away so they can both kick the rest of their clothes. "I like that, though. No misunderstandings that way." 

"Yeah, but get sentimental later. I would like to cum at some point tonight." 

" _ Wow _ , needy much?" Jisung chuckled at Seungmin, who started pouting. Another short peck was placed on Seungmin's lips to make it up to him. "Move up a bit on the bed." 

They hadn't moved far from where Jisung placed them several minutes ago, so Seungmin moved closer to the middle of the bed. Jisung crawled up towards Seungmin, pulling his legs apart so he could move in between his thighs. Jisung placed teasing kisses on the inside of Seungmin's thighs and up onto his hips. Seungmin wanted him to hurry up, but he knew Jisung would make the wait worth it. 

"Beautiful," Seungmin blurted out. The sight between his legs was terrible for his heart, considering how attractive Jisung looked when he was focused. He glanced up at him, a small smirk evident on his face.

"Bet I'll look even prettier when I'm sucking your cock." Jisung said, placing a kiss on the very tip. It sent a shudder through Seungmin's body, and a deep blush was settling on his skin. 

"My heart will give out because of you, Jisung," Seungmin whined. He wanted to hide because of how hungry Jisung's gaze was, but it would be useless to hide. Jisung's seen all of him before.

"You are not having a heart attack before I get to suck your dick. That's  _ not  _ allowed." Jisung said.

"Well, get to it!" Jisung laughed at Seungmin's words but went with it anyway.

Seungmin couldn't think once he saw Jisung settle down properly, shuffling a bit to get himself comfortable. Jisung licked a stripe from the base to the tip before swallowing down as much as he could of Seungmin's length. He didn't have a forceful gag reflex, so if he relaxed enough, he could take all of Seungmin in his mouth. 

Seungmin could see Jisung looking up at him through his lashes as he started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks for more pleasure on Seungmin's end. 

Seungmin couldn't stop his fingers from tightly gripping onto Jisung's hair as he tried to ground himself. Except, the tugging caused Jisung to moan around his dick, the vibrations only amplifying what he was already feeling.

"Jisung!  _ Fuck-  _ It's so-" Seungmin squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees stars. Jisung only continued to suck and lick at Seungmin's length. It was too much for Seungmin to handle. The wet heat of Jisung's mouth kept bringing him closer to the edge. 

"Gonna- Need to-" He tried to warn Jisung, but he couldn't get his tongue to cooperate. His brain was starting to lag as all he could think of was how nice Jisung looked with his lips wrapped around him. The edges of his mouth began to turn red from the prolonged stretching.

Jisung finally took all of Seungmin into his mouth, suddenly moaning from the sharp tug Seungmin had on his hair. That was all it took for Seungmin to cum down Jisung's throat. He swallowed a few times before pulling off of Seungmin, immediately surging up to kiss Seungmin. 

Seungmin could taste himself on Jisung's tongue. It wasn't the most pleasant, but he wasn't going to tell Jisung to stop kissing him. 

What fool would do such a thing? 

"Let me help you too," Seungmin said, flipping them over with little effort. 

Jisung's eyes widened at the sudden shift in position but settled down after Seungmin continued to kiss him. Jisung pushed back at his chest, making Seungmin look down at him.

"Do what you want, I want to see what you would do to me," JIsung smirked.

"You think I have that kind of brainpower right now? When all I can think of is how fucking nice it would be to sit on this?" Seungmin said nestling between Jisung's thighs, much like the other did earlier. 

" _ God _ . Don't give me ideas yet. I don't want to fuck you until we get tested and handle all of that." Jisung said, waving his hand around, "For now, let's see what ideas are in that pretty little head of yours."

Seungmin was not as graceful as Jisung, but he didn't care. Seungmin didn't have the patience to tease the older. He thumbed at the tip of Jisung's cock, relishing in the sound that escaped from Jisung's throat. It's low and gravelly, but loud nonetheless. He laps at the head and finds the taste to be tolerable, so that was a plus. He wasn't going to waste time thinking about that, though, not when he wanted to see Jisung come apart because of him. 

"Tell me if you don't like something either," Seungmin said before swallowing down a bit of Jisung's length. He can't handle nearly as much as Jisung did, but he got a rewarding moan for his efforts. He sucked lightly at what he had in his mouth, and popped off briefly, tugging his hand up and down the length lazily. Seungmin eventually started pumping his hand faster, twisting his grip as he came closer to the head. He leaned down to take in as much as he could before feeling uncomfortable and kept his hand working on what he couldn't get too. 

"Damn, Min." Jisung groaned. "You're  _ really  _ fucking good at this." Jisung kept his hand laced in Seungmin’s hair. He wasn’t tugging, but instead was scratching at Seungmin’s scalp lightly.

Seungmin hummed in response, forgetting about the effect the same sound had on him earlier. So the jolt, followed by a surprised moan made him feel a bit more confident in what he was doing. He continued to pick up his pace, enjoying the pretty sounds coming from his  _ boyfriend _ . 

"Min, pull off, baby," Jisung said brokenly, tugging Seungmin off of him. Seungmin didn't stop working at him with his hand, though. Jisung soon after started to writhe, grasping at the sheets beneath his hands. Seungmin could tell he was getting close.

" _ Seungmin _ ," Jisung was loud, nearly too loud, but Seungmin felt proud that he was able to get these sounds in response to what he was doing. "Almost-" 

Jisung couldn't finish his sentence before his climax shuddered through his body. His back arched from the bed as he came all over himself and Seungmin's hand. Jisung sat up to meet Seungmin halfway for one more kiss. The two slowly relaxed together as they made out sloppily, no longer caring about time. 

==============

"We should shower, Min," Jisung said against his lips, laughing at the displeased groan from Seungmin. 

"I'm tired." 

"Well, a shower would be nice for both of us. We can shower, change the sheets, and sleep. I'll text Hyunjin that he can come back if he wants, but he may stay there with Lix, so he's not alone." Jisung explained. His hand was searching on the bed for his phone before remembering it's not in the room with them. He can text Hyunjin in a moment.

"Ok, ok. Let's go shower." Seungmin said as he dragged Jisung up with him. "I want to sleep, so this is gonna be a quick one, ok?" 

"Works with me," Jisung said, grabbing some clothes that hopefully Seungmin can wear and some for himself.

- - -

"Well, I just got a text from Ji. Apparently, Seungmin is staying the night." Hyunjin said. He had his head rested on Felix's lap as he was fighting sleep. "He says it's all clear for me to go back, but if you don't mind, I'd rather stay here?" 

Felix glanced down at Hyunjin with an unreadable expression. 

"If you want to, then that's up to you. I don't mind. The company would be nice tonight. You can sleep on the couch, in Min's room, or with me. I quite frankly like cuddles  _ so _ ..." Felix trailed off, unable to keep looking at Hyunjin. 

"I am not turning down cuddles. Do I  _ look  _ like I would say no? I'm sharing with you tonight." Hyunjin said, making Felix laugh. 

"I like the sound of that. I can grab you some of Min's clothes to sleep in?" Felix proposed as Hyunjin sat up to stretch. 

"If you don't mind," Hyunjin said shyly, forgetting that he and Felix are not at all the same size. 

"I'll grab some. You know where the bathrooms are so you can shower if you want to as well." 

\- - -

"Ok, for one, ew." Hyunjin said upon returning to his apartment the next morning and seeing them cuddling on the couch. "but two, did you work things out?" 

"Yeah, we've agreed on the boyfriend label," Jisung said, pulling Seungmin closer to his chest. He nestled his cheek against the top of Seungmin’s head, enjoying his company.

"Cute, I'm happy for you two. And seriously, Seungmin, if you can't tell when I'm joking, feel free to ask because sometimes even I can't tell how I sound." Hyunjin said, not wanting a repeat of last time. 

"It's fine. I think once I get used to being around you more, I'll pick up on it quickly." Seungmin smiled towards him brightly. It stunned Hyunjin a bit, but it was a delighted smile. 

"We should all hang out together at some point. I mean, you two are dating. Felix and I became friends because of you two figuring it out." Hyunjin pointed out. He figures they would all mesh well in one place, but they’ve never spent time together as four.

"Damn, all of us together? How many places would kick us out in one day?" Jisung laughed. Seungmin looked away in thought, before waving his hands around in excitement.

"We  _ have  _ to hit Walmart. There and Target will kick us out the fastest." Seungmin said, "I'm texting Lix to get his ass over here right now."

Not a few seconds later, and there was knocking on the door. 

"Seungmin texted me about playing hide and seek in Walmart. I am  _ in _ ." 

"Hide and seek?" Jisung said, confused. Felix smiled devilishly, making eye contact with Seungmin before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah, they hate it when you hide in the grocery areas.  _ Specifically _ , In the paper towels for some reason." Seungmin said. 

“Sounds like you two have experience?” Jisung asked. He didn’t miss the wink Felix sent him.

"Of course we do! Let's get us  _ all  _ kicked out of Walmart!" Felix cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Hyunjin looked terrified of the new development but silently found the idea fun. None of them had the first inkling of responsibility when put together. That was part of the excitement though.

Seungmin sees them all getting along  _ just  _ fine.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i'm sorry. i'll probably wind up deleting this soon so I'm not really going to bother putting my socials. i just need a little bit of feedback for a scene in a new fic but idk. if yall like it enough I'll leave it ig.
> 
> UPDATE (11/08/2020): WHEW yall like this way more than I ever anticipated. since it's seungsung i never anticipate much of an audience but this has gained a good bit of attention so I'm very glad you gave it a chance. every kudos and comment on this means a lot since this is something I've never written before. i didn't want it to come across as too cringy or uncomfortable but I didn't have any other works of mine to compare it too! 
> 
> this was really hard to write, I actually wrote three different versions of the same fic. about 10K in total got thrown out and this was the superior fic. i drafted the entire first half in one day and hoped for the best when trying to meet a fest deadline. then it turned into something I kinda liked.
> 
> once again, thank you so much for reading and reading this unnecessarily long note! if you like fluffier content and this was the first thing you've read by me, I'm primarily a fluff author! i may incorporate a bit more adult themes into some of my fics, but I'm a sucker for soft fics too.
> 
> if you like twt aus i currently have two on going ones on my writing account! my main account is just a mess of random thoughts. i normally don't go into such detail in my notes but I have a different set of readers for this one (I see some familiar names in the kudos but most are ones I haven't seen yet!) so that's the ending of this note!
> 
> [Writing Twt](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
